The Abnormal Will Become The Norm
by revkingdip18
Summary: This is a story that was inspired by a comic I saw on Deviantart by winterStorm42 of the same name. This is a story about how dipper is fused with the journals and his journey to master new powers granted to him. While having to worry about a now super charged Bill Cipher. Join me as we discover Dippers new abilities. Don't forget to leave a review of what you think of the story.


**The Abnormal Will Become The Norm**

**Chapter 1**

A smile. That's what I've seen right before I wake up for the past three weeks. Ever since I helped Pacifica put a angry lumberjack spirit to rest at her family's mansion, I've been having the same nightmare over and over. I wake up in complete darkness and then there's a ring of blue fire surrounding me. I look around but I don't see anyone. Then I hear laughter coming from behind me.

I feel chill and slowly turn around but all I see is this big creepy smiling mouth grinning at me. Then the mouth says something but I can never hear what it's saying and then I wake up. I told Stan about them but he said they were just nightmares. I haven't really had much time to deal with them lately anyways. Alot has been happening in the Mystery Shack these last three weeks. First the government raided the Mystery Shack, then after being taken in by the feds we had thought Stan was some kind of super criminal with some kind of doomsday device.

It turns out that the device was some kind of interdimensional portal. What was even more shocking was the fact that after it turned on Stan's brother our grandfather Stanley Pines came out. Not only that but it turns out he was the author of the Journals to. Me and Mabel forgave Stan for lying to us about everything he was doing because it was to save his brother and we know we would have done the same thing if it was either of us in his position. Apparently Stanley had summoned Bill a long time ago and was later betrayed by him and had gotten stuck in some alternate dimension. He won't really tell us the whole story yet.

Now he lives in his old room at the Mystery Shack with the weird body switching carpet. But he isn't the only new house guest we have now. Last Monday Pacifica showed up at our door with two suitcases in the middle of the night. She said that she couldn't take living in her own home anymore not with her parents. All they did was insult her for opening the gates to the town during their stupid party to save everyone. She said she just couldn't take it anymore and that this was the only other place she could think to go after running away. She said we were the only real friends she had ever had. Mable begged Stan to let her stay but I knew even if she didn't Stan wouldn't have kicked her out.

Stan had Soos turn Mabel's bed into a bunk bed. Now she helps out around the shack like me and Mable. She not very good at cleaning though. In fact I don't think she had the slightest clue on how a broom even worked until recently. But she is trying hard and getting a hang of things as we show them to her. But it is still funny to watch her try and figure out how to use a vacuum on her own. Then earlier this week I felt like I was being followed. This was because I was being followed. Yesterday as I walked down an alley then used my shrink ray to shrink myself. Then I hid under a nearby trashcan where I heard the two federal agents that had arrested Stan talking. I was going to use the mind eraser we had gotten from the Blind Eye Society on them today while I confronted them to make them completely forget about Gravity Falls. but things went sour really quickly. I allowed them to follow me out to the middle of the woods so that we could have some seclusion. Then I called them out once we got to a wide open plain. But that's where things started to go down hill.

I stood in the middle of the field waiting for them to come out from the surrounding forest trees. "Hey I know you out there agent Trigger and agent Powers" I yelled towards the trees. I still didn't see anyone come out of the forest. I thought that maybe they had gotten lost in the woods for a second. After what was about to happen I wish they had gotten lost in the forest. They stepped out of the forest together at the same time and stopped a few feet away from the trees.

I could tell something was wrong with them so I started to walk towards them to see if something had happened to them. Like if they had seen a gremloblin. I set the ray to Gravity Falls just in case it was a trap. "Hey are you two alright" I asked getting closer? When I was a few feet away I could see what was wrong. Both of their eyes had glazed over. And they had some kind of symbol on their forehead. I looked at them closely and when I saw that the symbol was an eye my heart dropped.

I backed away from the agents slowly and turned to run but it was too late there was a ring of blue fire surrounding me. I started to panic. then out of nowhere I could feel two long arms grab a hold of me. "Where are you going Pine tree you're going to miss the big show?" A voice from behind me said. I could already tell whose it was. The only thing powerful enough to take control of peoples bodies, Bill Cipher the dream demon.

"What do you want this time Bill" I yelled as I struggled to get free of his grasp

"Oh nothing really I just need your help with something." He said tightening his grip on me.

"Oh yeah and what would that be Bill" I asked?

"Oh just the small thing of infinitely amplifying my power."

"I would never help you Bill" I said then spitting poorly at him.

"You see that's the thing unlike last time I don't need to make a deal with you to get what I want."

"What?" I yelled!

He made the special agents get on both sides of us and kneel. Then he psychically grabbed the third journal outta my inside jacket pocket. He then pulled the first and second ones out of each of the agents jackets.

"How did you get those" I screamed at Bill. I felt like I was going to barf. "What are you planning Bill?" I asked now struggling to get free with everything I have. But it was no use Bill had me and whatever he's planning he needs me alive for it. Or else he would have already killed me.

"See pine tree I could try to explain all the magic stuff that's about to happen now but it would be pointless. You will understand everything soon enough." Just then Bill started chanting some kind of spell.

"What are you doing Bill." I screamed repeatedly at the demon as he continued to chant his spell. All of a sudden the journals started to fall apart and I felt a ice cold chill run down my spine. The papers started to circle all around me like a tornado. Then I started to see a glow coming off of my head in the shape of an eye. I can feel the wind picking up and then I felt something that made me feel like I was being stabbed in the arm. I look down at my arm to find that one of the journal pages had gone into it. I started to panic again and screamed at the top of my lungs as multiple pieces of the journals start to fuse with my skin.

The pain is unbearable as I continue to absorb more and more pages of the journals. But as the pages disappear I see a tall figure in front of me. I start to reach my hand out but as more pages clear so does my vision. I could see that this wasn't a person in front of me It was the same demon who was doing the spell. I could see him in some kind of suit with his yellow triangular head over what appeared to be a human body. Then I see something that drives my fear engines into overdrive. A line starts to form at Bill's base and slowly turns into a huge sinister smile.

Then I see it the thing that has been haunting my dreams for three weeks. I see his eye open and his smile turn to the same exact grin from my nightmares.

Then I feel the bindings of the journals fuse with me. I see black and gold stripes form around my arm and the number three appear on the back of both my hands. My shirt turns dark red. Then I see A flash of blue light and I hear Bill say "I win pine tree." I woke up in the same spot Bill had held me in place for his spell. I rub my hand against my face but I notice something didn't feel quite right. So I look down at my hand to see that my hand was now all white and made of A paper like material. I stumble backwards and scream. I screamed out Bills name. "What's wrong pine tree you don't like your new look? Well what do you think of mine" he asked as he held arms out showing off his new body?

Tears start to run down face as I yell " Bill! What did you do to me."

"It will be easier and much more satisfying for me if I just showed you." He then snapped his fingers and a mirror appears in front of me. It's hard to believe what I see in the mirror. My skin was now that of the journals pages and my eyes had turned yellow with the numbers one and two in the center of each. one on my right eye and two on my left. My once brown hair was now a crimson red. I continued to cry when I heard a voice in my head tell me to "run." I thought I was hearing things all I could see was Bill still standing in front of me with his stupid grin. Then I heard it again "run" from inside my head.

It sounded like A little kids voice. Running was the last thing I wanted to do right now after Bill had just turned me into some kind of monster for his own personal gain. I wanted tear him to tear him to pieces. " If you ever want to get your revenge then you need to run" I heard another voice say. This one sounded much older than the first one did, more like gruncle Stan or Stanley. "Why should he run now that he has power" I heard another voice say this one younger than the last but older than the first. I really wanted to stay and fight but to much was happening that I had no clue about. So I picked myself up and ran into the forest as fast as I could. As I was running I heard Bill say " see you soon pine tree." I ran and ran until next thing I knew I was at the Mystery Shack's front door. I banged on the door as hard as I could. The last thing I remember hearing and seeing before I fell unconscious was. Pacific opening the door and me falling into her arms as she called for help.

To be continued...


End file.
